


This Thing

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream chooses differently</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



He raised his arm, prepared to fire, thinking he had steeled his spark against the pain that would come.

Skyfire's realization that he meant truly to follow Megatron's orders cut across his so-called shields with a vicious force far beyond any of the pains his Leader had inflicted on him over the years. There was really only one way to fix this.

Starscream turned with the quickness he was known for and fired in one solid motion, and despite that Megatron had wondered if it would play out in defiance or obedience, this shot was unexpected.

"Go!" Starscream shouted across the distance that separated him from the touch he had long since made himself not crave.

"Come with me," Skyfire called.

"No, that time is gone," Starscream told him, turning his back on the partner and mate of his Spark.

::It will never be gone, Starscream, but do as you must,:: Skyfire sent, understanding, in that moment, just how far from the scientist his partner had moved, and he made good on his escape as Starscream moved to contend with the downed Decepticon leader.


End file.
